


If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you.

by DRXC0MXLF0Y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a bottom at least to me goodbye, HOORAY, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied smut but it doesn't happen cause IDK how to write smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, They're grown up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRXC0MXLF0Y/pseuds/DRXC0MXLF0Y
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter reunite after the Battle of Hogwarts.Malfoy works at a bookshop and Potter stumbled upon him.Wait...a Muggle bookshop?The two started chatting away.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 86





	If I could be anywhere, I'd be there with you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for deciding to read this !
> 
> comment any mistakes i may have in this fic !
> 
> thanks <3

Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy and Potter had come to terms with their past. They both figured that everything was for a cause they no longer wanted to remember. Having to Obliviate their memories was off the table. Quite frankly, in the end, Malfoy sided with the students of Hogwarts rather than with the Death Eaters. Malfoy was not hand-in-hand with his Mother, instead, he was with Harry Potter. Malfoy no longer wanted to be known as The Boy Who Had No Choice. He did have a choice. And he made sure to make that clear as day. When Potter had no wand to fight the Dark Lord, Malfoy threw him his own. He ran to Potter and stayed by his side. The right side. The right choice.

Post-Battle, the boys held hands, staring at their home being ripped from them. The castle was a disaster, rubble covered the entire area as Malfoy choked out a sob. He believed that it was all his fault. Starting with the Vanishing Cabinet, if he had just decided not to carry out such an order, perhaps they could have seen the light of day. Many students would not have died that very day. Potter and Malfoy were still rivals, but that didn’t necessarily mean Potter wouldn’t have allowed Malfoy to cry into his neck as he rubbed the crying boys back. Maybe they were not rivals after all. They were now content with one another and they were okay with that.

Malfoy continued with his heart-breaking wails and sobs. It was finally over, and the blond needed to let out everything he bottled up for the longest time.

Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, leaving the blond with only his Mother. Malfoy loved his Mother. Truly, he did, but he did not dare want to go home. It shed darkness on his life, remembering everything from the past. Those wretched nightmares he would get constantly. Every night ending in the boy sobbing himself to sleep. Family meals together with his Mother and Father were always dysfunctional. There were many times where he would excuse himself from the table to close himself off from them, going to the loo to only cry. Eventually, he would stop, rejoin his family for the meal, and continue his day.

Malfoy and Potter eventually started chatting.

Started when both of them reunited at a Muggle bookshop. Malfoy was utterly surprised to find Potter at a bookshop, the boy who barely ever touched a book to read, let alone to read for fun.

On the other hand, it was surprising to see Malfoy at a Muggle shop. He found himself staring at the clothes Malfoy was wearing. It was none other than Muggle clothes. He noticed how thin he has gotten, how long his hair grew, and how untamed it was. His figure was unlike the Malfoy Potter once knew at Hogwarts.

Malfoy was horrible at small chat, so he was quiet most of the conversation. Small chat only led Malfoy to talk about his own personal life, mainly the downs he never told anyone else. It only caused Potter to apologize constantly and Malfoy apologized as well, admitting he was not so great at conversations; he never had anything pleasant to talk about. Eventually, Potter found out Malfoy wanted to escape the Wizarding World and try to understand Muggle things. He found himself sympathizing with Malfoy. He was a Death Eater. No Wizard or Witch would want to be near someone with a past like him. And it turns out, Malfoy worked at the bookshop.

“It’s quiet here. I find myself enjoying the work here. No one threatens me or calls me a Death Eater in the Muggle world.” Malfoy would say nonchalantly, putting books away he had on a small cart. He placed them in their rightful place, not even using magic to put the books away. It was an odd sight.

Potter became a regular customer.

He would come in day after day, buying books he claims to be “presents for Hermione and Ginny.”

_Ginny_.

Something about that name caused Malfoy’s stomach to do a somersault.

“Have you two been dating?”

“No. No, Ginny and I recently broke up. She’s seeing Luna now actually.”

Something sparked in Malfoy’s chest as he held in a breath. “Lovegood? Really?”

“Yeah. We weren’t really hitting it off. The Daily Prophet is going crazy about it as of now. Hence why I’m here in the Muggle world a lot. But we’re still friends.” Potter reached down to grab a cookbook as Malfoy continued to put books away like he does most days.

The Daily Prophet.

Thank Salazar Malfoy left the Wizarding World or else he would see those headlines non-stop. He wouldn’t think he could last seeing Harry Potter’s name every day with some sodding fake news. It was always rubbish. Malfoy only knew his name would appear on it as well. To be precise, ‘The Death Eater’. Perhaps they were happy now that Malfoy had gone under the radar. Except he was out in the middle of the day, working at a Muggle bookshop.

Malfoy let out the breath he was holding.

“Do you think you’d like to get some dinner sometime?” Potter placed the book back, not entirely wanting to buy a book for today.

“What?” Malfoy croaked. With a loud _thwap_ , he had dropped the book that was in his grasp. “Sorry. I-” he cleared his throat, retrieving the book with clumsy hands. “Dinner? With me?”

“Is that not what I said?” Potter’s lips twitched into a joking smile. That bloody smile. Malfoy’s heart swelled. He swore he was just having a heart attack.

“No- I mean, yes! My answer is yes. That’d be nice, Potter.”

A part of Malfoy wanted to internally sob. Why was Potter being so sodding nice to him? No one wanted to be associated with him. Not even dare to walk in his direction believing he was going to do some ‘Death Eater’ action. Malfoy was far from wanting to hex anyone. He was beyond that point. He hardly ever touched his wand for that purpose. But didn’t dare to neglect his wand completely. He’d use his magic to do simple chores around his flat. Cleaning his messes like dishes, clothes, making his bed, etc.

Malfoy and Potter eventually started dating.

With many dates between the two, Malfoy agreed to live with Potter in his own flat in the Muggle world. He had his main room, study room, and even a guest room. It was very welcoming to him, and Potter allowed him to take the guest room if he felt more comfortable. But Malfoy insisted they could share the same room. Thankfully, Malfoy didn’t own many things that could make their room crowded. And he was a very clean person; he would even clean the messes Potter had.

Waking up next to Potter for the first time would’ve been the best day of Malfoy’s life.

He got to witness Potter without his glasses, his messy bed hair, and gravelly morning voice.

_Fuck_.

Malfoy would comb his fingers through his hair, taming Potter’s messy hair. His fingers would delicately run over Potter’s stubble. He gave his cheek a light kiss before giving it a tap.

“You need a shave.” Malfoy laughed.

Potter finally opened his eyes, allowing Malfoy to take a look at his emerald green eyes. Those sodding eyes Malfoy loved so dearly.

“I’ve heard that many times, Draco.” Potter reached a hand over to pat Malfoy’s silky-smooth hair. Slowly trailing down his back and to his arse, giving a gentle squeeze. Earning a small yelp from the blond.

“Sod off, Harry!” He playfully shoved him away while Potter laughed.

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

The two of them rejoined for breakfast. Malfoy cooked while Potter took a shower and _thankfully_ shaved. Feeling that stubble on Potter was like nails on a chalkboard, it was so unpleasant to touch it. Felt like a cactus.

Potter wrapped his arms around Malfoy’s waist from behind and pulled him close as Malfoy continued to cook the bacon with his wand in his hand.

Malfoy cooked the two of them a full English Breakfast with a side of a cuppa tea.

In the end, Malfoy decided that they would spend their night in a Muggle bar. And Potter agrees.

Malfoy puts on his normal attire with black slim jeans with a black turtleneck and a plaid blazer.

And Potter was an abomination. He wore skinny jeans and a plain white tee.

Malfoy cringed. “You seriously can’t go out like that; you’ll not only embarrass yourself but for me as well.” He threw a black button up at him. “At least put this on.” And Potter didn’t protest.

With their hands intertwined, they both Apparated into an alley with no one around. Turning from the corner, they were met with the bright sign of the bar. Malfoy was a regular, causing them to go in with ease. They were greeted with loud music, bright lights, and the smell of overly done perfume and cologne. The smells were intoxicating, even the smell of alcohol burned Potter’s nostrils.

Malfoy led them to the counter, settling Potter down to sit as he stood next to him. With the bartender in front of them both, he ordered two Vesper Martinis. Downing it in one go, Malfoy led them to the dance floor once Potter finished sipping his.

“Dance with me, love.” Hand in hand, Malfoy started to dance like no one was watching. Potter gave his boyfriend a loving smile, following the beat of the music with Malfoy.

For such a long time, Malfoy never had a valid reason to smile. His life following the Battle of Hogwarts was always gloomy. Nothing was the same for the blond as he felt guilt for everything he’s done. This one moment with Potter brought joy to his life. All problems washed away in such little time. Dancing to the beat of the music, Malfoy held both of Potter’s hands, occasionally twirling him.

Time passed, the two of them loosened up even more.

Malfoy was now out of breath as Potter lazily danced, stumbling a few times. They would order a drink, go back, and dance, and it became a routine.

Until Malfoy leaned to his ear, trying to speak over the loud music.

“I’m going to the loo.” With a small laugh, he pulled away from Potter and made his way to the loo.

Potter moved away from the large crowd and sat himself down near the bar, waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Something shifted next to him, and fully expecting it to be Malfoy, he turned.

It wasn’t Malfoy. Just another man ordering a drink, so he shrugged it off.

Until he spoke.

“What’s a bloke like you doing here?” He leaned closer to Potter. The smell of alcohol grew stronger from the man.

Leaning away, he played it cool. “I’m just waiting for someone to return.” He yelled over the loud music.

“Left you all alone, mate?”

“He’s in the loo.”

The man shrugged, taking another shot.

“You’re a very handsome man.”

Potter tensed, brows knitting. “I’m here with my boyfriend. Sod off.”

The man reached a hand over to cup Potter’s cheek. At the same moment, Potter pulled his wrist away and pushed his hand against his chest. “I have to go.”

Within a second, the man closed the space between the two and kissed him.

“Salazar, what the hell is going on?”

Malfoy walked up to both of them.

The sight was unbearable. Potter’s hand on the man’s chest, their lips combined in a warming kiss. His chest tightened, letting in a sharp inhale. He swore he could feel his face burn and his eyes getting glossy from his tears.

“Draco, it’s not what it looks like.” He stood up quickly.

“Not what it-“ He scoffed, “what else does it bloody look like!?” Malfoy shook his head, tucking his hair behind his ear, and held up his hands.

“Fuck you, Potter.”

Malfoy turned on his heel and began to walk straight out of the club without looking back. He turned into an empty alley and Apparated to their flat.

“Draco. Draco, wait!”

Wanting to chase after him, Potter’s wrist was grabbed by the man.

“Don’t go, mate. You’re missing out on all the fun.”

“Sod off! Because of you, you put my relationship on the line, git.”

Potter followed behind Malfoy. At least he believed so. He ran up to someone and placed his hand on their shoulder, making them turn with a jerk.

“Hey, mate! What is the matter with you?”

“Sorry, I thought-“ Potter ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. “Thought you were someone I knew.”

With every turn, he attempted to find the blond, to no avail. He made sure he was out of sight before Apparating home.

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

“Draco? Draco!”

Potter stumbled over the nightstand, making sure the lamp didn’t fall off with shaky hands. He walked into Malfoy packing his things. Neatly folded shirts flew past him as they shrunk with _Reducio_. It would make his things fit easier in his suitcase.

“What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like, Potter?” He flicked his wand towards more clothes in their drawer. “I’m going back home.”

“Home? This is your home, Draco.”

“ _My_ home, prat. If you want to snog other people, now you can, congratulations. Maybe even shag them! Be my guest.”

“I didn’t snog them! They did it, alright? I don’t love them.”

“Of course. Of course not, Potter. Maybe you didn’t even love _me_ from the start.” He sneered, closing his suitcase shut.

“Just listen to me, Malfoy!”

“No! I’ve had it with you. You’re a liar and full of yourself. I’ll see myself out.”

“Draco-“

Clutching his suitcase, Malfoy Apparated to his Mother’s.

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

Sending an owl to his friends, the least Potter needed was his friends. They met up at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other as Potter sat across from them, arms folded over the table.

“What’s this you wanted to talk about, Harry?” Hermione started as they sat in silence for a while after receiving their Butterbeer.

Potter fiddled with his jug of Butterbeer. “It’s about- Malfoy.”

“Oh no. Not this. Not the ferret.” Ron took a swig of his Butterbeer. He choked on it as Hermione gave him a whack on the back of his head. “What?”

“Don’t be like that.” Hermione sighed. “I heard he left the whole Wizarding World. No one has seen him ever since. Don’t ask us. We don’t know where he would be than the Muggle world. I don’t keep on tabs on everyone, Harry.”

“Malfoy is the least of my problems. What he does is none of my concerns. Bloody hell. Have you been seeing him?”

“We’ve been dating.”

“Merlin, Harry.” Both Hermione and Ron gasped at the same time.

“Not- anymore. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Good riddance, ma- oof!” _Whack_! Another blow to his head. “Alright, alright!” Ron took a long swig of his Butterbeer.

“Not anymore? What happened?” Hermione leaned closer to Harry, giving her attention.

“Some bloke snogged me in a bar and he thought I did it. He snogged me! And he doesn’t believe me. Packed his things and left me.”

“Send him an owl. Maybe he’ll listen.”

“No way, ‘mione. He doesn’t want to talk to me. And he lives in the Muggle world. And he’s getting an owl? Isn’t that a tad weird?”

“Well, if he left and gave up his flat to be with you, most likely he’s with his Mother. You can send an owl.”

With a shrug, Potter finally took a long drink of his Butterbeer. That was enough for him for the day.

“Thanks, ‘mione.”

“We’re here for you, Harry. Right, Ron?”

“Huh? _Oof_! Right. What she said, mate. Even if it is. . . _Malfoy_.”

They ended their day laughing together.

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

_To My Dearest Draco Malfoy,_

_Hopefully, you receive this letter quite soon. I wanted to let you know I miss you dearly. You may not listen to me, but I want you to trust me when I say I am sorry. I didn’t snog him, nor shagged the bloke. He was very drunk and did it at the moment. I informed him that I had a boyfriend._

_Please join me for a cuppa soon. I was thinking of today at 3 pm, my flat._

_I want to hear your voice again, Draco._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry J. Potter_

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

Potter didn’t receive a letter back. He waited patiently at his kitchen table. The kettle was on the stove, two teacups in front of him with his fingers tapping on the table.

With a _fwoosh_ from behind _,_ Potter stood up quickly as his chair screeched against the wooden floor.

He locked eyes with Malfoy. He had Apparated.

He looked more ill than ever. Malfoy seemed like he had gotten no sleep from their last encounter. Potter wanted to engulf him in a tight hug. He looked so _tired_.

He wore a black button-up with black dress slacks, secured with a belt for his small figure. All complete with a ring on his finger and black dress shoes.

With nothing coming out from either of their mouths, Malfoy sat across from Potter silently. Opening his lips, Potter was going to speak first, until the kettle announced itself.

With a flick of his wand, the kettle wandered over and poured its contents out into their separate teacups.

Malfoy got a cube of sugar and began to stir it into his tea. Delicately, he blew on it slightly before taking a sip. The sounds of his dress shoes tapping against the floor echoed the quiet room.

Clearing his throat, Potter stirred his tea. “I’m sorry.”

“Save it.”

Potter looked up to only find Malfoy lowering his head, only boring a hole into his tea. Malfoy stirred his tea clockwise twice before going counterclockwise five times. He repeated it, Potter noticed. Until he tapped his spoon against the cup and settled it down.

He was always so delicate. It reminded him of potions class. Malfoy always knew how to stir, measure, and cut. Some days they were partners, not by choice but by force. Potter would always sit and watch as Malfoy did most of the work and of course, not get any credit for it. Either he sneered at Potter or didn’t dare say anything, there wasn’t any in-between.

If Potter didn’t hear close enough, he would’ve missed Malfoy sniffle.

“Draco?”

“Salazar, Potter. Have you got any idea much it hurt? Have you?”

“I do-“

“Then why did you do it?”

“I didn’t! The bloody git did. I swear I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Malfoy didn’t respond. Bringing his tea up to his lips, he continued to take small sips. Without his wand, he levitated the spoon and stirred once more, making circular motions with his finger. The spoon followed with the motion.

“I love you, Draco. I don’t want anything else in the world but you, alright? Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do-“

“Close your eyes?”

Malfoy stiffened, sucking in a breath as he stopped his motion with his finger as his spoon idly fell. With a small hum, he closed his eyes.

Potter slowly stood up, rounding himself to the other side of the table, and softly placed his hands upon Malfoy’s cheeks. Angling his head to the side, he pulled Malfoy close to kiss him. 

However, he got pushed away. Malfoy cupped his cheeks, tilted his head from left to right before laughing softly. 

"You're kidding. That was weak."

He gave Potter a deep, loving kiss on the lips.

"That's more like it." He mumbled within the kiss before giving Potter extra small pecks. 

Without warning, Potter kissed Malfoy more roughly. 

"Bed."

Malfoy smiled while kissing his boyfriend. And he complied. 

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

Harry Potter finally landed his job as being an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and Draco Malfoy became a Healer in the Wizarding World. 

There was a lot being covered in the Daily Prophet when Malfoy had finally left the Muggle world. 

No one was very accepting of the two of them being a couple. Not because they were two blokes dating, but rather than the famous Harry Potter was dating a Death Eater. 

Malfoy begged to stay low but Harry insisted they would be alright.

So, he trusted him.

Over time, people had gotten used to it. Mainly because of how protective Potter was when it came to the Daily Prophet and how he kept things hidden from them. Any other story about Malfoy and he would've punched the publisher right in the face himself.

The two of them Apparated at a fancy restaurant. Malfoy decided that a Muggle restaurant would have been better for the two of them to avoid the Daily Prophet. 

They ate dinner while chatting about anything they could since reporters wouldn't pick up on anything they would spew. It was their business and Muggles didn't have any mind to them. 

Before finishing up, Potter intertwined their fingers together, preventing Malfoy from leaving so soon. Slowly, Potter moved down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out from his blazer pocket.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, the moment you saved my arse during the battle, I had a lot of time thinking about you. There wasn't a moment in my life where I regretted loving you. You were a sodding git the first I met you, but over time, you proved yourself to be much more than that. Much better. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I just think you'd have a better last name as Potter if you ask me. You can gladly be Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter." 

"Harry- Are you-"

"Will you marry me?" Potter opened the box that contained a Platinum Diamond ring. 

"Yes- Yes! Salazar, Harry Potter, one thousand times yes!" 

Potter got up from his knee and kissed Malfoy deeply while people around the two began whooping for their proposal. 

Not to mention, they got free dessert. 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter were now officially married. 


End file.
